Ralsei
Ralsei is the one of the three Heroes mentioned during the opening of Chapter 1 of Deltarune, specifically the "Prince of the Dark" that was talked about. Ralsei is the second party member the players will have access to. Being a scarf wielder, he focuses mainly on Magic and has access to the 'Pacify' and 'Heal Prayer' spells. Ralsei takes the role of the party's wizard. Like Susie, he cannot ACT by himself unless Kris gives the order. Personality Ralsei is a kind-hearted Darkner who appears amiable and optimistic towards his teammates. Ralsei also displays signs of affection towards Kris and Susie, due to their willingness to help him fulfill the Prophecy. Unlike Susie, it appears that he dearly hates violence and prefers to solve most conflicts with pacifism. Near the end of Chapter 1, Ralsei is revealed to enjoy baking cakes for his friends and seems quite flustered when revealing his actual face in front of his allies. Main Story Chapter 1 Ralsei makes his debut in this chapter, first appearing when Kris and Susie arrive in the Kingdom of Darkness. Upon their first meeting, Ralsei tells them the Prophecy of the Delta Rune. Afterward, he believes that both Kris and Susie were the two heroes the prophecy mentioned. However, he is knocked away by Lancer, who engages in combat with the Heroes. After defeating Lancer, Ralsei decides to join the Heroes in a quest of saving the universe from falling into darkness. As the protagonists venture throughout the Dark World, In Battle Spells ; Pacify : (Requires 16% TP) If the enemy is tired or sleepy, he can cast this spell to instantly pacify them without the needing of ACTing. : "SPARE a tired enemy by putting them to sleep" ; Heal Prayer : (Requires 32% TP) Depending on his Magic stat, he heals a small amount of the selected Party Member's health. This spell is extremely useful when fighting Bosses without healing items. : "Heavenly light restores a little HP to one party member. Depends on Magic." ; Dual Heal : (Requires 50% TP) Depending on his Magic stat, he heals a small amount of all Party Member's Health. Only available as an ACT command during the King fight. : "Your SOUL shined its power on Ralsei!" Dialogue Sprites Hoodedsprite.png | Hooded Physicallyimpossible.png | Hooded, nervous Neutralsprite.png | Normal AAacutehappyboi.png | Happy Sadralsei.png | Worried Whoa.png | Surprised Shookethralsei.png | Looking down Immenselysadboi.png | Looking down, worried AAAAAAA.png | Looking down, embarrassed/flattered Dumbfounded.png | Confused neutral-nohat.png | No hat, neutral Ralsei Chat Hatless.png | No hat embarrassed Ralsei Chat Smile Hatless.png | No hat, happy Gallery Raslei PartyMenu.png |Party menu portrait Raslei BattleMenu.png |Battle menu portrait Ralsei Overworld Hatless.png |After taking off hat Ralsei Battle Start.gif|Ralsei enters battle with a flourish Ralsei-shocked.png |Shocked Ralsei-down.png |Fainted Trivia * Ralsei, unlike Susie, hates fighting and will even sometimes comment on your violent behavior if you tend to FIGHT monsters rather than ACT on them. * Ralsei is an anagram of "Asriel." His appearance even resembles that of the saved prince. **Similar to Flowey in Undertale, Ralsei introduces the in-battle mechanics of the game. In fact, Ralsei speaks the same quote about the protagonist's SOUL."See that HEART, Kris? That's your SOUL, the culmination of your being!" * According to the Party menu, Ralsei is a LV1 Lonely Prince at the start of the game. "Dark-World being. Has no subjects." ** However, if the Ragger is equipped, it will change to LV1 Prickly Prince. "Deals damage with his rugged scarf." ** Another title is the LV1 Fluffy Prince, shown when the Dainty Scarf is equipped. "Weak, but has nice healing powers." * Unlike the two other party members, Ralsei is the only one that has never been explicitly shown in the Light World. References Category:Characters